


Surprise Gift

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tony Stark, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You busted Tony’s surprise for you before it was actually finished, but that doesn’t mean he has nothing else to surprise you with. (This is just Domestic Tony, I wanted to write something cute with him.)





	Surprise Gift

You watched Tony’s back while he mumbled to himself, finishing the last touches of the microphone holder he’d decided to build from scratch. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you had ruined it by walking in on him in your storage, searching for your favourite boom mics.

“Well?” you walked to him, wrapping your arms around his middle and tilting your head to see what he was doing.

“One less person for you to hire,” he said, keeping his eyes on his work.

“If I let you, I’ll end up with a full mechanical crew in less than three years,” you chuckled, kissing the back of his neck.

Tony took a long breath, shivering, and you smiled against his skin.

“I don’t think I can replace the makeup crew,” he shrugged.

You were a director. Well, you were a bit of everything: Director, producer, writer… You did a lot of the creative parts of your work, not because you actually had to, but because it gave you some sort of pleasure. You had met Tony through the job; one day, out of nowhere, you had decided to send VIP invitations to all the Avengers for the premiere of one of your films, and while some didn’t show up, Tony did. He wasn’t that playboy womanizer any more, and it turned out you had a great number of things in common, which lead you to go out for a discreet first date, then a second and a third, and so on. Years later, there you were.

“Make the art department. I’d end up with squares and triangles everywhere.”

The support in front of you looked very short and compact, but you knew your husband well enough to expect it to grow and move like his description said it would.

“What do you think?”

You twitched your lips slightly.

“Looks like a baby version of whatever you were trying to construct.”

He turned to look at you and you laughed at his fake offended face.

“Love, you underestimate me.”

To that, you crossed your arms.

“All talk, no action, Mister Stark.”

Tony gave you a look, clearly trying to figure if you were only playfully teasing him or had second and naughtier intentions.

Moving back to the support, he turned a switch on its side. Instantly, the object gained conscience – or whatever his robots gained when turned on for the first time. It quadrupled its size and extended not one.

“Timmy, suit up with the mics,” your husband instructed, coming behind you and holding against his chest.

The thing compiled, suiting itself, and you opened a surprised smile.

“Timmy?”

“It looks like a Timmy,” he shrugged. “Go on. Request something.”

You took a moment to think, covering Tony’s hands with yours and resting your weight on him.

“Timmy, mic us.”

The machine approached the two of you, dodging the obstacles on the way, and placed a safe distance between itself and you two, giving each a microphone.

Your smile grew, and Tony kissed your earlobe.

“Wanna know the best part?” he whispered.

“Yeah?” you let out a murmur.

“It connects to your new cameras and analyses the image, so it won’t show in the screen unless solicited.”

You turned to him in surprise.

“Tony, that’s…”

And suddenly, it hit you.

“What do you mean with ‘New cameras’?”

He opened an amused grin, and a full 360-degree camera operator seat with a clearly new camera all set for use left a hiding spot and came to the middle of the room.

“I paired up with your favourite brand, put some stuff down on the paper, played with some tools here and there…” he said nonchalantly. “And we got three of those now.”

You stared at it with your jaw dropped and felt your husband laughing behind you.

“When are they hitting the market?”

“The month after your next film comes out.”

You put a hand over your chest. You’d start shooting in a week. That meant…

“Do you mean that this amazing new tech is only mine for a whole year?”

“Yep.”

You turned around in a rush, taking his face in yours and kissing his lips repetitively.

“Thank you so much. You’re the best husband ever!”

He rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

“I know,” he kissed the tip of your nose. “Go on. I know you want to play with your new cameras, you look like a kid in a candy shop.”

You laughed but didn’t even protest. He was right; you were very excited.

When you left his grasp, Tony put his hands on his hips.

“You know, I expect a really big thank you.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes, giving him a half grin.

“Get naked,” you winked at him. “But take a nap first, I’ll need you well rested.”

Tony rose his eyebrows, looking clearly amused and curious.

“Alright, then. Anything for you, director.”


End file.
